A conventional cable structure used for data and/or power signal transmission typically includes at least one conductor extending along a length of the cable structure and a cover surrounding the conductor along at least a portion of the length of the cable structure. Often times, a strain relief component is positioned over a portion of the cover or adjacent to an end of the cover to dampen strains on the cable structure. However, such a strain relief component is often too large and/or too visually distinct from the remainder of the cable structure for desired cosmetic properties of the cable structure. Accordingly, alternative strain reliefs for cable structures are needed.